Chapter 647
Chapter 647 is called "Stop, Noah!". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 30 - "Skypiea - Laki and Conis' Pumpkin Cafe's Famed Specialty, Pumpkin Noodles" Short Summary All of the New Fishman Pirates lie down defeated while the Straw Hats are relaxing and waiting for Luffy. All the citizens of Fishman Island are cheering for him. Luffy keeps attacking Noah, but Shirahoshi jumps in front of him telling him to stop and then he stops. He realizes that Noah was brought to a halt by Sea Kings and then faints, falling back down to the island. The Sea Kings acknowledge Luffy's will to Shirahoshi as he loses consciousness. After everyone understands that Noah has been stopped, they start celebrating. Long Summary The residents are amazed that the Straw Hats were able to defeat all the top members of the New Fishman Pirates. Everyone then runs out of the way as Wadatsumi falls from the sky. Back on the ground Jinbe isn't surprised by the results of the battle, Sanji and Zoro get into an argument, Chopper and Usopp admire Sanji and Franky respectively, Franky feels inferior to Chopper's monster form, Robin chastises Franky's Iron Pirate Franky Shogun, and Brook asks Nami to put on a miniskirt, much to her annoyance. All the citizens are starting to relax until they remember Noah is about to crash down on them. They beg Luffy to do something and save them. Luffy goes into third gear and begins to smash Noah as fast as he can. The citizens stand their ground and put their trust in Luffy. Fukaboshi and Neptune are sorry to have to destoy the ship, but lives must come first and Neptune apologizes to Joy Boy. As Luffy continues his barrage on the ship, Shirahoshi begs him to stop and blocks him. Luffy says the island will be destroyed if she doesn't get out of the way, but she tells him the ship has already stopped as they become surround by Sea Kings holding the chains from Noah in their mouths, much to Luffy shock. At this point Luffy's wounds begin to open up, but he says it is okay as long as the ship stopped and everyone is safe. He then faints and falls back down to Fishman Island. The Sea Kings begin to talk (only Shirahoshi can hear and talk to them) about how amazing the humans were and if they came only a bit later Fishman Island would have been saved, but Noah would have been destroyed. Shirahoshi says she didn't do anything to call them there and the Sea Kings tell her that they were guided there by her strong feelings to help Luffy. The royal guard call in to tell everyone on Fishman Island that the Sea Kings stopped the ship before it could be completely destoyed and that Fishman Island is saved. Luffy lands some where on the island and everyone begins to celebrate. Quick References Chapter Notes * Laki, Conis, Pagaya, and McKinley are seen for the first time after the timeskip. Laki and Conis have opened up a cafe. * It is revealed that Joy Boy, who was first mentioned by Robin, was the man that the people of Fishman Island had promised they would keep Noah safe. * Shirahoshi is finally able to use her ability to talk to Sea Kings, and on the flip side, the Sea Kings are able to communicate with Shirahoshi, showing that they are intelligent creatures. * Luffy faints after further opening his wound inflicted by Hody Jones, but not before causing a great deal of damage to Noah. * With the officers of the New Fishman Pirates defeated and the Sea Kings stopping Noah, the battle for Fishman Island has ended and the island is saved from the threat of the New Fishman Pirates. Characters Arc Navigation de:Tomare Noah ca:Capítol 647